1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an occupant protection system that includes a seatbelt device mountable on a seat of a vehicle and an airbag device mountable in a vicinity of a fastening area of the seatbelt device on the seat where a buckle section of the seat belt device buckles a tongue.
2. Description of Related Art
JP2008-143273 discloses a known occupant protection system including a seatbelt device and an airbag device located in a vicinity of a fastening area of the seatbelt device. In this occupant protection system, the airbag device is so actuated as to deploy an airbag over a body part of an occupant in a vicinity of the fastening area in a generally triangular shape as viewed from a side.
In the conventional occupant protection system, the airbag is designed to protect the pelvic area of an occupant seated in a vehicle seat mainly from a buckle section of the seatbelt device. However, the airbag at deployment does not extend over to the front and rear of the buckle section as viewed from a side, and therefore, still has a room for improvement in order to arrest the pelvic area and protect the occupant in the event of a partial overlap frontal collision in which an impact force acts from the front of the buckle section.